Electric Vengance
by 657
Summary: Ash & Pikachu are betrayed by all their friends and when Ash dies from all of his wounds sustained, Pikachu makes it his life goal to get vengance on the killers of his best friend.
1. Chapter 1

**Ok I see tons of Ash is betrayed fanfics around and while I am doing one similar, Its still original. So let's Begin**

Ash was on his way back to pallet town with Pikachu on his shoulder. Pikachu took a deep breath and looked at the sunrise and smiled. Ash looked up at his starter and grinned

"Were almost home buddy, soon we can see mom and Professor Oak again."

Pikachu grinned and spoke

"Pika pikapi Pikachu" _(It's about time! I can't wait to eat some of ma's cooking)_

_**AN – Since Pikachu and Ash have a strong enough bond that makes them feel like brothers, Pikachu refers to Delia as mom.**_

Ash grinned, he could already see his house on the horizon so he picked up speed. He arrived at his house and walked in and to his shock, he saw his mom as well as Brock, Misty, Gary, May, Max and Dawn. Delia spoke

"Ok dear. I'm going to the store while you can catch up with your friends."

She walked outside to go shopping and then Gary spoke.

"Listen Ashy Boy. We all have to talk with you for a moment about your dream to be a Pokemon Master."

Pikachu's eyes widened in surprise! But his eyes quickly narrowed when Dawn spoke.

"Ash I think you need to give up your dream!"

Pikachu's eyes widened in rage before he heard ash speak;

"Why? Why do I have do give up my dreams?"

"BECAUSE YOU'RE A PATHETIC EXCUSE FOR A TRAINER ASH!"

Ash and Pikachu looked at the one who spoke and saw it was Misty. Max then spoke

"We don't even want to be seen with you dude! You're that sad!"

Ash growled as he spoke  
"FINE! If you think I'm so bad to be around then I'll just go collect my Pokemon and leave!"

Ash stormed outside with Pikachu on his trails and went to Professor Oaks Lab and when he got there. All of his pokemon except for one growled at him. Charizard stepped forward while the others hissed at Ash and Pikachu. Pikachu snarled at them and that kept them at bay for the moment. Ash grabbed Charizard's Pokeball and returned him to it when he heard a voice behind him.

"We're not gonna let you take those Pokemon Ash!"

Ash and Pikachu turned and saw the traitors with their pokemon called out. Brock had Toxicroak, Misty had Gyarados, Gary had Blastoise, May had Blaziken, Max had Sceptile and Dawn had Piplup and Buneary.

Pikachu looked at Buneary in a small hope that she was on his side. Buneary had no idea what to do. She loved Pikachu and actually thought Ash was a good trainer but Dawn was her master. She was torn on which side to pick. Pikachu narrowed his eyes at Piplup though and Piplup crossed his arms and spoke to him.

"Pip, piplup piplup" _(Sorry Pikachu, but We agree with our trainers when they say Ash sucks.)_

Pikachu looked at Buneary again in a small hope that she would help out. That flame of hope was put out when she crossed her arms and just stood by. Misty spoke

"Sorry Ash but this needs to be done. GYARADOS WATER GUN ON ASH!"

Ash and Pikachu's eyes widened in horror when they saw the giant current of water shooting towards them; It hit Ash in the chest and sent him flying backwards. Pikachu then sent out a thunderbolt at Gyarados and since water and electricity don't mix, it took Gyarados out. He then lunged towards Misty, intending to do her harm when he was tackled and put in a headlock by Sceptile. Pikachu squirmed with all his might but was helpless and forced to watch as his best friend was attacked over and over again. Buneary was horrified at what was going on but it was too late. She had her chance to help him out but she didn't take it. Pikachu growled and then began to crackle with electricity and he released the strongest thunder shock he had ever done.

"PIKA…CHUUUUU"

Electricity shot out in all directions, Electrocuting the traitors and their pokemon. It gave Pikachu the opening he needed to scurry over to Ash, release Charizard and have him take both of them to safety. As Charizard was flying away, Pikachu then looked over the damage done to Ash and was horrified at what he saw. Ash had taken a complete beating and wasn't looking too good. It also wasn't helping that Ash was slipping off of Charizard. So Pikachu spoke

"Pikachu, Pikapika chu chu Pikachu!" _(Charizard, go down to that field over there. Ash is slipping and I can't hold on to him much longer.)_

Charizard nodded and descended towards the ground_. _Pikachu pulled Ash off of Charizard and placed him on the ground, propped up against a tree. Ash coughed as he spoke

"P…P…Pikachu! I…Don't think…I'm gonna…make it…buddy."

Pikachu's eyes widened in horror, he couldn't afford to lose him now. Not when they had just escaped. He looked at Ash and saw his eyes closing. Ash whispered

"G…goodbye…buddy…I…love…you!"

And with that, Ash went limp. Pikachu froze; he started shaking Ash's shoulder, praying to Arceus that his friend simply fell asleep. Pikachu's vision suddenly went blurry and he started crying. He wiped his eyes and then he turned to Charizard who was crying as well. Pikachu took both his and Charizards Pokeballs off of Ash's Body. They then started digging by the tree and they put the body of their late master in the hole and covered it up. Pikachu saw a small boulder nearby and put that on top of the grave. Charizard used his claws to carve _Ash _on the grave. Pikachu turned to Charizard and spoke

"Pika…Pika chu, Pika Chu?!" _(Why…why would they do this?!)_

Charizard roared _(I don't know. But what do we do now? I mean, do we wait for another trainer to catch us?)_

"Pi! Pika chu chu Pika Chu Pi" _(No! Only Ash had the right of telling me to fight.)_

Pikachu was silent for a moment before he spoke

"Pikachu pika chu Pikachu" _(I'm not letting them get away with this! I will get them back for all of this. I will end their lives for this!)_

Charizard was shocked. He roared

_(You can't be serious dude! You are not a killer. This is a road that Ash wouldn't want you to go down!)_

Pikachu looked at Charizard and spoke

"Pikachu! Pi ka chu! PIKACHU PI PIKA PIKA CHU CHU CHU" _(So what then! Are you saying to let them get away with this? They won't go to jail! Who can we tell? We are Pokemon! Nobody would understand us, let alone believe us!)_

Charizard Roared once again

_(We simply hope for the best! I'm going back to Chariffic Valley! I can easily get them to allow you to live there as well. Come with me Pikachu!)_

Pikachu, Pika pika chu ka pika chu!" _(No, I'm staying here to make sure they get what's coming to them. Good luck my friend. I hope you live a happy life.)_

With that, Pikachu gave Charizard his Pokeball and Charizard took off into the sky. Pikachu turned towards the makeshift grave and dug an even deeper hole next to it. He dropped his Pokeball in the hole and covered it up.

"Pikachu" _(Insurance that I can never be captured by another trainer ever again)_

With that, Pikachu scurried away towards Viridian City. He had a certain Gym Leader / Rocket Boss to talk to.


	2. Chapter 2

Pikachu was dodging lasers and gunfire left and right. He swiftly ducked to avoid a laser that would have taken his head clean off. He used the pistols in his hands to shoot at the turrets that were firing at him. Since the pistols were modded in size to fit him, he could carry one in each hand. He then rolled to dodge a weight that would have crushed him. He then saw more turrets appear in the room and he hid behind a rock as it began shooting at him. He remembered exactly how he got into this.

_(3 MONTHS EARLIER)_

Pikachu stood in front of Giovanni's desk after explaining the tale. Meowth was next to him translating what Pikachu had said. Giovanni appeared deep in thought. He looked at Pikachu before he spoke

"I can see why you would want vengeance. But what do I get from this?!"

"Pika chu Pika chupika Pikachu ka cha pika Pika" (A new team rocket agent. I want vengeance on the Traitors for what they did to Ash. Of course in order to sufficiently do that I need to be the best. I was hoping I could go under your tutelage.)

Giovanni spoke

"I'll train you in one condition. Have this pathetic Meowth teach you to speak in English. It's too frustrating to have him translate for you. Also the vengeance you are searching for cannot be done by a normal Pokemon. So I think that instead of learning new special attacks, you should be learning how to wield and use firearms and other useful deadly items. So here is the deal. You will learn to speak English and at the same time I will teach you to be a TRUE Rocket agent. I will be checking on your progress regularly. I expect great things from you!"

Pikachu nodded and he and Meowth exited the office and began the speaking lessons.

_(FLASHBACK END)_

Now here he is training and getting shot at. What fun (That was sarcasm). He shot at the turret one last time before an alarm went off in the room and the turrets and lasers stopped firing. He wiped the sweat off his brow before standing up and returning his guns to their holsters. Pikachu glanced as Giovanni walked into the training room. Giovanni spoke

"Hello Pikachu. I was observing your training session and I am pleased with your progress. But first, tell me how your speaking is coming along."

Pikachu nodded before he spoke

"It is a little difficult. But unlike Meowth, I can speak and still learn more moves."  
Giovanni nodded and he spoke again

"I see then. Come with me to my office. I have something I would like to discuss with you."

Pikachu raised an eyebrow before speaking

"Have I done something you are displeased with sir?"

Giovanni chuckled before he spoke

"Nothing at all. I simply want to discuss with you on what I want you to do next."

Pikachu nodded and followed Giovanni to his office. When they arrived, he sat down in one of the 4 chairs and waited a moment before he saw Jessie, James and Meowth enter the office and sit in the remaining chairs. Giovanni spoke

"I am sending you three idiots on a mission to the Cerulean City Pokemon Center. I want you to steal most of the Pokemon."

The trio nodded and quickly scurried out. Pikachu looked at them leave before turning to Giovanni, anxious to hear his assignment. Giovanni smirked when he looked at Pikachu and he spoke.

"I have the mission that's perfect for a beginner. I am sending you to Professor Oak's lab in Pallet Town. He is developing a new Pokedex and I want you to steal it from under his nose."

Giovanni passed Pikachu an ammo round clip and a sound muffler. Pikachu looked at them with interest. Giovanni spoke

"In that clip are tranquilizers. Use them to knock out Oak without him seeing you. That muffler is for your regular pistol. I want you in and out. It is critical that you remain discreet and secluded. Nobody can know you are there. If anyone sees you, make sure they don't talk! Do whatever you have to do; even if it means killing!"

Pikachu nodded. He was about to step out when Giovanni called again.

"Depending on how well you do will determine wither or not you will do field missions more often. Now Go!"

Pikachu's eyes widened before he nodded and scurried out.

_(LATER)_

Pikachu stood on one of the rooftops of Pallet Town, Looking at the lab. He was analyzing the entrances and exits so he'd always have a way out in case he needed to bail quickly. He saw there was an open window in the office. He grinned as he hopped through it.

_'Watch out for all the mistakes Oak. Somebody can easily steal from ya with the windows unlocked.'_

He scurried towards the door but quickly rolled under the desk when he heard the door open. He saw Professor Oak enter the room and Pikachu got the tranquilizers ready. He shot one into his leg and Oak passed out on the ground with a thump. Pikachu quickly exited the room and entered a nearby ventilation shaft. He crawled through the vents until he got to the lab. He saw the pokedex sitting on the table unguarded. Pikachu's eyes narrowed in suspicion before he cautiously walked up towards the pokedex and was about to swipe it off the table when the door opened. Pikachu quickly jumped onto the ceiling and dug his claws into it and held on as he watched Buneary hop into the room. His eyes widened before he thought to himself;

_'What the heck is Buneary doing here?! She should be in Sinnoh with her Bitch of a trainer and the little penguin shit!'_

Buneary walked to the center of the room before stopping and just stood there. Pikachu's eyes widened in horror when he felt a bead of sweat slide down his face; it slid to the edge of his nose before dangling on the tip. Pikachu held his breath, if the sweat fell, then it would fall right on Buneary's head, alerting her of his presence. Pikachu heart nearly stopped when the little drip fell just as Buneary started to walk away. The bead of sweat hit the ground and Buneary immediately halted. She turned around and looked at the floor and saw the droplet before looking at the ceiling. She gasped when she saw Pikachu looking at her with narrowed eyes. He growled before unhooking his claws from the ceiling and fell down to the ground. Buneary rubbed her eyes, hoping that she wasn't dreaming. Pikachu growled again before he kicked her hard in the temple, knocking her unconscious.

Pikachu scowled,

"Now what?!" He muttered angrily.


	3. Chapter 3

When he arrived back at the base, Pikachu dropped the still unconscious Buneary on the ground and handed the Prototype Pokedex to Giovanni and spoke.

"Sir, the mission was achieved but with a slight problem. This Buneary saw me and she knows me. I didn't know wither to kill her or not so I took her here."

Giovanni thought to himself before speaking.

"I told you to do whatever was necessary and you did that. Your mission was a success. Well done Pikachu."

Pikachu's eyes opened in surprise.

"Wait, I did well?"

Giovanni nodded before Pikachu spoke again

"What about the girl? What should I do with her?"

Giovanni spoke interested.

"You said she knows you. Was she a friend?"

Pikachu heard a noise behind him with his good hearing and saw it came with Buneary. She was awake but pretending to be asleep so she could eavesdrop. Pikachu back at Giovanni before speaking.

"No. I never had true friends except for Ash and Charizard!"

He looked back at her and saw her flinch. He smirked;

_'Good, I hope I hurt your feelings.'_

Giovanni then spoke with a raised eyebrow.

"You told me earlier that Buneary didn't attack Ash."

Pikachu still heard Buneary trying to listen;

_'You want to eavesdrop, I'll give you something to listen too.'_

Pikachu spoke

"No, while she didn't actually attack Ash, I looked at her, practically begging for her help and she simply stood by. She always stated how she loved me and shit, but that moment right there proved otherwise."

He looked at her and saw her trying to remain "unconscious" although he saw a few tears fall down her cheeks. Now that made him mad. He spoke in pokemon language annoyed

"Pi chu; pika pika chu chu Pikachu? PI KA!" _(Oh what; I hurt your fucking feelings so you're gonna cry now? Fucking baby!)_

Buneary stood up, revealing to Giovanni that she had been awake before speaking

**_(AN – I absolutely hate Writing the translation into Pokemon speak so im not gonna do that unless its absolutely needed.)  
_  
**"I'M SORRY, I MESSED UP AND I HAD NO IDEA WHO TO PICK! I MESSED UP AND I SPENT MONTHS WISHING I COULD FIX MY CHOICE!"

Pikachu growled before speaking in human

"I don't fucking care! You made your choice. You simply stood by and watched as Ash was attacked over and over again, not stepping in ONCE! NOT ONE FUCKING TIME! I HATE YOU!"

With that, he stormed out in a rage, slamming the door behind him. Buneary dropped to her knees and began sobbing. She heard Giovanni speak

"He doesn't hate you. If he had then he would have killed you the moment you were unconscious. He's angry at the world. It's hurt him so bad. But he doesn't hate you."

Buneary looked at Giovanni with a depressed look. She spoke

"Buneary bun bun!"

Giovanni frowned before he spoke

"I can't understand you, but I assume that you said something along the lines of He'll never forgive me?"

Buneary nodded and Giovanni smiled before speaking

"Go and talk to him. I think that if you 2 try to work it out then maybe you could fix it. Just maybe you can try to fix your own friendship with him."

Buneary nodded and scurried out the door after Pikachu while Giovanni thought to himself.  
_'Pikachu has been here for 3 months and he's already one of my top Team Rocket Agents. He's a quick learner. His only problem is that he doesn't play nice with others except for that pathetic Meowth. He needs a partner. Someone to go on missions with, Cassidy has Biff, Jessie has James and Meowth, Domino…does whatever she wants; He needs a partner. And I know just the one to fit the job.'_

Pikachu stomped down the halls, giving off that "Stay away or die" vibe. He heard a sound behind him and he turned and saw Buneary scurrying after him. He snarled before turning towards her and speaking,

"Do you have a death wish? I _will _kill you if you don't go away now!"

"Listen, just hear me out please!"__

Pikachu growled before he nodded.

Buneary took a deep breath before beginning her tale.

"Ok, Did you have a super strong loyalty to Ash?"  
_  
_Pikachu nodded and Buneary continued

"Well I had one to Dawn. I would've died for her! Done anything for her, and 3 months ago, I had no idea what to do. I was loyal to Dawn, but I loved you. I actually thought Ash was a great trainer but I had to pick who I thought was more important to me, you or Dawn."  
_  
_Pikachu scoffed as he spoke

"Well you picked your choice Buneary, so then what?"

"I picked Dawn…and I regret it. The minute Gyarados had attacked Ash, I immediately knew I made the wrong choice. It was too late to fix anything though. After Charizard flew you 2 to safety, I grabbed my pokeball and released myself from Dawns control."

Pikachu thought to himself

_'Well, we know why dawn wasn't there. But why was Buneary in Kanto?"_

Pikachu asked the question on his mind and Buneary replied

"I stayed in Pallet Town, Hoping you would come back. I thought that maybe Ash might let me join his team."

Pikachu closed his eyes and sighed

"Well that last one will never happen ever. Ash is dead Buneary."  
_  
_Buneary's eyes widened in horror; she let tears fall, praying that it wasn't because of what had happened 3 months ago. She finally asked

"How did he die?"

Pikachu glared at the ground

"3 months ago. He took too many hits. He died in my arms Buneary! I held him as he died!"

Buneary fell to the ground crying, not only had her wrong choice made her lose her friendship with Pikachu, It also killed his trainer. Ash died…because she did nothing! Buneary wiped the tears from her eyes before speaking

"Where are we anyway?"

Pikachu scoffed before replying;

"Team Rocket headquarters; I was sent on an assignment to steal Professor Oaks new Pokedex when you spotted me. I knocked you unconscious and took you here."

Buneary's eyes immediately widened at the name "Team Rocket". She spoke;

"Pikachu you didn't!"

Pikachu smirked before replying

"Join the organization that tried to kidnap me on a daily basis. Yep. The reason why? Vengeance; I am going to Kill Dawn, Brock and the others for what they did to Ash. But I couldn't do it how I was. I needed to be the best so I came here. It's been 3 months and I must say. I learned a lot of things that a normal pokemon would never know if the fact that I'm speaking in English doesn't prove it."

Buneary's eyes widened before backing away slowly. She then turned and ran away from Pikachu as fast as she could go. She headed back the way she came.

Pikachu watched as Buneary fled. He was somewhat hoping he could let her live…but now since she knows too much and she ran, he'd have to silence her. What fun. He smirked and pulled out his pistols and walked after her. He saw she was heading towards Giovanni's office. He continued to walk after her. When he arrived in Giovanni's office, he saw Buneary against the wall in a cornered expression. Pikachu smirked and raised one of his pistols in a mocking fashion and he saw the color drain from her face. He walked slowly towards her, trying to scare the hell out of her when he heard Giovanni speak.

"Enough! Both of you!"

Both Pikachu and Buneary looked at Giovanni as he began to speak;

"Buneary. You sadly know too much about Pikachu. So I am forced to do something about it. Pikachu…Say hello to your new partner!


	4. Chapter 4

**OK this story is doing pretty good so far. Also I keep forgetting to mention that Pikachu has a black belt with a small red R on the buckle. Attached to the sides of the belt are the gun holsters where he keeps his pistols. Anyway let's begin;**

"WHAT!"

Pikachu was outraged; Buneary was being saddled on him as his partner. He would not stand for this! The more the electric mouse pokemon thought on the subject, the more it pissed him off. Pikachu spoke;

"Hell No! I am not taking a partner; especially not fucking Buneary of all people!"

Buneary didn't like the idea either. She was being forced to work for an evil corporation. She was horrified when she learned about Pikachu being an agent, now she's being forced to be one. She wasn't happy about it. She spoke

"I'm not doing it! I won't work for an organization that steals pokemon from other people."

Pikachu scoffed before he replied

"Of course not; I mean after all, you have no problem with stepping aside to watch an innocent child be murdered by your teammates, but joining an organization that steals pokemon is such a huge fucking sin. You're such a fucking coward!"

Buneary growled at him. Yeah she messed up. She admits it; but he didn't have to rub it in her face every moment he had the chance though. She then remembered Ash's fate and thought to herself,

_'Yeah he doesn't have to, but he does deserve to.'_

Pikachu looked at Giovanni and saw a certain look on his face. Pikachu's eyes widened in realization before his eyes narrowed and he spoke;

"Wait a minute, you been planning to saddle her as my teammate since the moment I brought her unconscious body into the base haven't you?"

Giovanni smirked and that confirmed Pikachu's belief. Giovanni reached a hand into one of the drawers in his desk and pulled out a metal electronic collar. He put that collar around Buneary's neck and spoke;

"That's so I can understand you. And yes, I was planning to put her as your teammate. That's why I convinced her to go after you. I was planning that after a few months of training and getting her comfortable with the environment that then I would tell her about us being Team Rocket. But since the Meowth jumped out of the bag too early I am forced with this decision. Buneary, either you become a Team Rocket agent or I have Pikachu kill you. I can tell he's looking forward to it!"

Pikachu grinned evilly; he _really _hopes that Buneary takes the second option. That's a double win for him, not only does he get out of having a partner, but he also gets to kill someone partially responsible for Ash's death. Pikachu looks at Buneary, thinking to himself;

_'Take the 2nd option, please take the 2nd option so I can fucking shoot your ass!'_

Buneary thought for a moment before speaking

"I'll join on 1 condition. I want the exact training that Pikachu is getting! I want the English lessons, the shooting lessons, I want all of it. You train me to be like him, and I'm in."

Giovanni smirked before replying

"Deal!"

"DAMMIT! YOU GOT TO BE FUCKING KIDDING ME?!"

With that loud statement, Pikachu stormed out of the office. He headed straight to the cafeteria. All the shit he went through today; He needs a cheeseburger with a side of ketchup! He grabbed his lunch and sat down at the table and started munching on his burger angrily.

"Hadda tough day eh?"

Pikachu turned and saw Meowth looking at him with a raised eyebrow. He spoke

"How'd ya guess?"

Meowth grinned before plopping down across from him with his own lunch, a tuna sandwich before speaking.

"Ya normally get a chicken sandwich when ya have lunch. I learned dat when ya as mad as fuck, ya get a cheeseburger to calm ya down. Also ya cursin runnin throughout duh base helped a little."

Pikachu chuckled; Meowth wasn't so bad once ya got to know him. He was the only person who had the balls to approach him when he was pissed. Pikachu spoke

"I was out on my first mission and it was in Pallet Town."

Meowth winced before nodding to go on;

"It was going well until Buneary came into the room and spotted me."

Meowth's eyes widened. He spoke surprised

"Wait, da blue twerpette's Buneary?"

Pikachu nodded and Meowth spoke

"Wat the 'ell was she doing in Pallet Town? Scratch dat; Wat was she doing in Kanto?!"

"She left Dawn and has been living there ever since you know what happened."

Meowth winced, he was one of the only 4 other Rocket agents who knew what had happened that day, the other 3 being Jessie, James and Giovanni. On his way to Viridian City, Pikachu was intercepted by the Rocket trio in another attempt to capture him. When they noticed that Pikachu was alone, Meowth asked what was going on and Pikachu filled them in. The instantly released him and they went to Viridian City to talk to Giovanni. Meowth spoke again

"Yikes, it must suk ta run into 'er afta what had happened."

Pikachu growled before he spoke

"Huh, you think that's bad? You're gonna fucking lose your shit once I tell you the rest."

Pikachu then proceeded to tell Meowth the story, with the cat's jaw going lower and lower as the story progressed. Once it finished; Meowth shook his head before speaking;

"Dammit, I gotta teach anotta pokemon english AGAIN?! Ya gotta be fuckin kiddin me?"

Meowth crossed his arms in annoyance. It wasn't too long when Buneary sat down next to Meowth with a tray of carrot soup. Meowth practically jumped at the opportunity for a snarky comment;

"Carrot soup? Ya stinkin rabbits always's gotta have a fuckin carrot in ya diet don't cha?"

Pikachu grinned. Meowth's sense of humor somehow cheers him up when he's depressed or angry. Buneary on the other hand gritted her teeth. She could already tell Meowth was gonna have a habit of pissing her off. Meowth grinned as he already felt the comments coming. He cracked another one;

"Ya ears ah so long, av ya eva tried playn jump rope with um? If ya did, then yous would probably fall flat on your ugly ass face. But av ya tried?"

Pikachu snickered. Why couldn't he have been partnered with Meowth instead? At least he was funny. Buneary growled, she spoke;

"Hey shut up ya stupid pussy!"

Pikachu then started snickering. If you ever call Meowth that, then he would dedicate his free time to annoying the hell out of you until he gets bored with it. Meowth glared at his new "target" before speaking annoyed

"Aie bitch, respect muh athoritah!" **(A/N - I dare you to take a guess on which character from South Park says that line)**

Buneary then had enough and punched Meowth in the face, knocking him off his chair and onto his ass. Pikachu then started laughing really hard at the fact that he landed on his ass AND that hysterical sound he made as he fell. Buneary then got up and walked away. Pikachu walked after her and spoke

"Don't worry. He's an asshole. But once you get to know him and somehow become friends with him, then you realize that it's the fact that he's an asshole that makes him funny. I'd give it about a week before you start laughing at the shit that comes out his mouth."

Buneary closed her eyes before speaking in a hopeful tone;

"So…are we friends again?"

Pikachu closed his eyes and exhaled before speaking;

"This is your last chance. The only reason you are not dead now is because you didn't have malicious intentions when you chose wrong. You were doing what you thought was right and I can respect that. I don't forgive you _yet."_

Buneary looked at him with her eyes widened before speaking in an even more hopeful tone

"So, is it yes or no?"

Pikachu rolled his eyes as he spoke

"Yeah. While I don't forgive you yet, I might in time. But yeah we can be friends again."

Buneary grinned before leaping at Pikachu before hugging him. He rolled his eyes before hugging her back awkwardly. Their friendship was slowly repairing itself.


	5. Chapter 5

_**3 DAYS LATER**___

"AH HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Meowth was practically rolling on the ground crying. The reason why is simple. Buneary is in the training center…and is getting her ass whooped. Meowth started laughing even harder when a small Robot maybe the size of a Raichu, threw a kick that sent Buneary straight into the wall. Meowth tried speaking to Pikachu through his laughter;

"DUDE DAT BITCH GOT FUCKIN OWNED BWAHAHAHAHAHAH!"

Giovanni smirked at Meowth as he spoke

"Oh I wouldn't laugh; I'm sending you in there afterwards."

Meowth's face went sheet white in horror. He looked into the training simulator and saw that through the training, Buneary was able to hear the comment that Giovanni made and grinned evilly at Meowth…before getting smacked by the robot. Pikachu snorted as he thought to himself

_'That's what you get when you take your eyes off your opponent dumbass.'_

Meowth and Buneary had a routine. Basically Meowth would be a dick, and Buneary would kick his ass. But in Buneary's defense…Meowth was simply an Asshole, period. He was a douchebag towards everybody. Hell even Pikachu at times. In fact Meowth was easily the biggest douchebag that Pikachu had ever met. Not to mention that Meowth was easily racist. But Pikachu simply believed that it was those facts that made Meowth funny. He was simply a mean fuck who had it out for the entire cultural race. Buneary limped out of the training center. She turned towards Meowth with a vicious smirk and spoke

"Good luck asshole!"

Pikachu shook his head. While yes, Buneary and Meowth fought worse than cats and dogs, Meowth does tend grow on you. In fact, she does consider him a friend, it's just that he is also considered an douchebag. But while he is a dick, if he respects you, then Meowth would treat you better then he would normally. The only problem is that Meowth has like 20% respect towards Buneary. Still it's a little respect. Anyway, Meowth practically shit his pants when it was his turn to walk in there. When he entered the training room, the robot moved the slightest bit because of gravity and Meowth practically hit the ceiling. In fact, he stuck his claws into it and refused to come down. Buneary instantly started reacting

"YAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH! THE ROBOT DIDN'T EVEN DO ANYTHING YET AND HE'S ATTACHED TO THE CEILING LIKE A FRIKIN COWARD! AH HAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Buneary started rolling on the ground laughing and Pikachu chuckled slightly. It was good to see her enjoy herself. Buneary only started laughing harder when Meowth accidentally let go and fell on top of the robot. Meowth quickly got up and spoke annoyed

"AI BITCH! RESPECT MY FUCKIN AUTHORITAH!"

It was then that the robot kicked Meowth in the crotch. Meowth screamed as he covered his privets and hopped around for a bit. This was the hardest Buneary has ever laughed in her whole life. She was rolling on the ground, pounding the floor until she immediately stopped laughing and blushed. Pikachu was curious why but instantly jumped back when he saw the yellow puddle. It was then again Meowth's turn to laugh

"AH AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH! SHE HAD A WITTLE ACCIDENT! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Pikachu instantly groaned.

"3…2…1"

Meowth was then swatted by the robot. Pikachu then looked at Giovanni and saw him massaging the bridge of his nose. Pikachu walked up to the keyboard and shut the program off. Meowth instantly scrambled out of there thanking Arceus that he was still alive. Pikachu rolled his eyes before going into the locker rooms and grabbing a towel before returning to clean up the urine. Once he got it all, he simply disposed of the towel before walking back to his sleeping quarters…which he now shared with Buneary since they were partners. He laid in his bed before falling asleep.

When he woke up, Pikachu looked at the clock by his bedside and saw he was asleep for 3 hours. He got up and walked out of the room. He went into Giovanni's office and saw that he was waiting for him. Giovanni spoke

"Just the one I was looking for. I wanted to reward you for your mission 3 days earlier. Since you did so good, I'm sending you on your next mission. I want you to do an assassination job for me. Your target…Misty Waterflower!" 


	6. Chapter 6

Pikachu blinked. He was being sent on an assassination mission? Then the rest of the details clicked in his head. An assassination mission;

On Misty Waterflower!

A feral smirk fell on his face as he spoke;

"What are the mission details sir?"

Giovanni spoke with a cold expression,

"She has been a thorn in Team Rocket's side for too long and needs to be exterminated. I am sending you alone. Buneary is too in experienced to join you."

Pikachu nodded as Giovanni continued;

"You will kill the target, as well as ALL of her pokemon. I believe you have a score to settle with the likes of them."

Pikachu nodded as he turned on his heel and was about to exit when Giovanni spoke on last time.

"And should you run into any trouble, I'll send Domino to assist you."

Pikachu nodded before he stepped out. On his way out, he saw Buneary and Meowth waiting in the hallway for him. Buneary spoke;

"What did the boss want to see you for?"

Pikachu smirked as he spoke;

"He had a mission for me. It's one he wants me to do alone."

Meowth saw the glint in his eyes and spoke;

"Does it have anyting to do wit da twerps?"

Pikachu smirked coldly as he spoke;

"Oh…you'll find out. Simply watch the morning Kanto News and you'll realize exactly what I did."

They nodded as Pikachu left the base and headed to Cerulean City. He had an assassination to do.

Misty smirked as she used Gyarados to completely dominate a trainer aiming to get the gym badge from her. She grinned as he left the gym crying. She returned her pokemon before she walked outside. She needed a breather. She stood, leaning against the door as she admired the starry night sky when she felt the sudden feeling she was being watched. She looked around and spotted nothing. She turned to walk back inside when she saw a shadowed figure watching her across the pool where she had her battle earlier. Her eyes widened before they narrowed as she called out to him.

"HEY PAL, WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE? GYM IS CLOSED UNTIL MORNING!"

The figure said nothing, simply observing her. Misty growled at him before removing a pokeball from her belt. She spoke;

"Ok Jackass, I'm now forcing you off the perimeter."

She called Golduck from his pokeball and she pointed at the figure and shouted;

"Golduck, scratch let's go!"

Golduck growled before it lunged at the figure. Suddenly, a shot rang across the gym as Golduck dropped to the ground, a bullet between his eyes. Misty's gasped before she slowly backed up. The figure let out a cruel smirk as it spoke in a mock attack tone.

"Gun, shoot lets go."

Misty didn't recognize the voice. It was completely foreign to her. She DID however; recognize the bright red R on the buckle of the shadow's belt. She spoke;

"Team Rocket! I should have known you'd send someone after me. I thought you'd want to steal my pokemon though, not kill them. But…if you spare me, I could…make it worth your while."

She then unpinned one of her overall straps in a suggestive manner but the shadowed figure chuckled cruelly as he spoke;

"Nice try Dyke. But Arceus only knows where that dirty old fanny has been."

Misty's blood boiled at being called a Dyke as she growled out.

"HEY PAL! I'll have you know that only a select few have the pleasure of bedding me."

The figure scoffed as he replied;

"Oh right. What are the numbers, like 10 out of 11? But enough talk."

The figure raised his gun and fired, nailing Misty in her kneecap. Crippling her and making her crumple to the floor. The figure began to walk towards her before she let out a scream of pain as she spoke,

"WHY? WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS?"

The figure abruptly stopped as he spoke in outrage.

"Why? Do you _really _wanna know why? I'll tell you. Most Team Rocket Agents would do this because they were ordered to, or they were getting paid to. They would simply say that it was nothing personal and that they were simply doing their job. Me? _This is personal! _You made it personal. You, Brock, May, Max and Dawn."

Misty blinked out tears as she spoke;

"What have we ever done to deserve this? What have we done to you to make you hate us soo much?"

The figure stepped into the light as he spoke;

"You wanna know why I'm doing this? It's because you killed my best friend."

The light revealed the assassin as Pikachu. Misty's eyes widened as she realized who this pokemon was. She spoke;

"No… It can't be you. It can't possibly be you."

Pikachu raised the gun as he spoke;

"I'm sending a message to the others." __

And with that, Pikachu fired, the bullet entered Misty's forehead and exited out the back of her head as she slumped down, dead. Pikachu blew out the smoking barrel as he finished his sentence.

"The angle of death…awaits all of you."

Pikachu looked down at the Pokeballs lining Misty's corpse. His other mission was to exterminate _all_ of her pokemon. So he used his claws to tamper with the opening hatch of each pokeball. He sealed every pokemon inside forever…except one.

He released Gyarados and as the water dragon looked around for its master, Pikachu fired a bullet into its head. He spoke;

"That…was for Ash."

He killed Gyarados because the pokemon was the first one to actually attack Ash. The pokemon needed to die. He was about to return to Rocket base when a thought entered his mind. A frown fell on his face as he spoke;

"Well…since I'm soo close to Pallet Town…I might as well…drop by Mom's house. I doubt she was informed about Ash."

With that, Pikachu made a pit stop in Pallet.

When he arrived, he looked at his old house that he used to share with Ash and Delia. He sighed as he unclipped his belt and hid it in the bushes before he went in through the kitchen window. He saw Delia sitting at the Kitchen Table staring at a picture of her and Ash and he frowned. He cleared his throat to get her attention. She glanced up and saw him smiling down at her sadly. Her eyes widened before she got up and embraced him in a hug as she spoke;

"Oh thank Arceus. I thought something had happened to the both of you."

She then looked around before speaking;

"Where is Ash? Shouldn't he be with you?"

Pikachu's ears flattened against his head as he looked down. That proved as an answer enough as Delia realized that her son would never come home as she broke down into sobs. When she calmed down enough to ask what happened, Pikachu sighed before to her shock, he spoke.

"When you left for the store…we were ambushed."

Delia's eyes widened before she spoke;

"By…Team Rocket?"

Pikachu sighed as he spoke

"No…By Ash's soo called friends. All of his Pokemon turned against him except for Charizard and I! I tried to defend him but…I couldn't. I….I had to….I held him Mom! I held him as he died. He died right in my arms."

Delia's eyes widened before they filled with tears and she started crying. Pikachu's eyes were filled with sorrow. He absolutely loathed talking about the subject…but this woman deserved to know the fate of her son. Delia spoke;

"I wish something would be done about them. All of them."

Pikachu sighed. Now here goes telling her the rest of the tale. And so he told her. Everything. From Joining Team Rocket to getting Buneary as a partner and even Killing Misty. When he finished, she was silent before she spoke.

"Thank you. You were practically Ash's brother and so you are like a son to me. I…hope you can avenge his memory."

He smiled before he fled out the window. He quickly grabbed his belt and placed it back on before he began to exit pallet. On his way out, he stopped by Oaks Ranch. He saw all of Ash's old Pokemon sleeping peacefully without a care in the world and a sudden rage filled him. How? Why would they turn on their master and friend? He saw a few tubs of Gasoline and an idea hit him. He growled before he grabbed them and entered the ranch.

Since he was quick, he was easily able to block all the exits and lock all the doors to the ranch before douse all the exits and the entire inner perimeter in gasoline. He wanted to douse the pokemon themselves in the flammable substance but that would risk waking them all up. He then doused the outer perimeter to make sure no ulterior exits could be made. While yes, it was possible for flying types and water types to survive if they awoke fast enough…it was highly doubted that the others could escape wither they woke up or not. So he was pretty confident that he could wipe out a good chunk of them beforehand. If any escaped, he would simply take the time to hunt them down and end them that way. He exited the ranch and began to pour a trail of gasoline away from the place so he could lite the area up from a distance. He stopped when he felt he was far enough to where he couldn't be seen, yet close enough to where he could watch the show. Pikachu pulled a match out of his pocket before he smirked as he spoke softly.

"This is for turning your backs on a friend when he needed you most."

With that, he lit and dropped the match near the edge of the trail and the fire was lit. It traveled around the ranch, burning and incinerating all in its path. Eventually, he began to hear the screams of the pokemon stuck inside. Somehow, he got every single pokemon. Meaning none had escaped. He didn't mind, considering his revenge was 2/6 of the way fulfilled. He got Ash's traitorous pokemon, that was 1/6, and then he got Misty and all her pokemon. That was another 1/6. Soon enough, his vengeance would be complete.


	7. Chapter 7

Pikachu sighed as he made his way back into Team Rocket Headquarters. He approached Giovanni's office before speaking;

"Sir, mission was a success. Misty Waterflower has been terminated. And since I was near Pallet Town, I decided to tie up a few loose ends."

Giovanni nodded, praising the electric assassin for his job well done as he spoke;

"Good Job. And about those 'loose ends', you mentioned earlier; what were they?"

Pikachu wasted no time in informing Giovanni of what he had done. Giovanni's eyes widened in surprise before he spoke;

"I'm impressed. You took my training seriously, staying far enough away to avoid detection, but close enough to enjoy your work. I'm proud."

Pikachu nodded as he spoke again;

"And Sir, are you upset about informing Mrs. Ketchum about the situation at hand?"

Giovanni shook his head as he spoke;

"Surprisingly no, I knew it would only be a matter of time before you decided to inform that woman of her son's demise. You did well today Agent. You should take the time to rest up before you're next mission."

Pikachu nodded before he exited the office. He walked into his quarters to see Buneary already asleep in her bed. He climbed into his own and was about to drift off when he heard a soft whimper. Curious, he turned to look at Buneary, who was muttering and whimpering in her sleep. She started speaking Poke-speak in her sleep;

"_Pikachu…I'm sorry! I didn't mean for Ash's death to happen! I'm soo sorry! It's my fault. I should have done something. Please forgive me. Please, I'm soo sorry."_

She then began crying in her sleep. Pikachu sighed sadly; she's being plagued by night terrors over Ash's death. She genuinely felt terrible about it. Pikachu smiled sadly as he got out of bed before walking silently over to her, before kissing her forehead and softly whispering in her ear.

"_I forgive you."_

Buneary stopped thrashing in her sleep as the tears stopped falling. She smiled lightly in her sleep and Pikachu sighed silently. He knew it right then, he really did forgive her. He smiled as he crawled into his bed and went to sleep.

_NEXT DAY_

Pikachu woke up before sunrise, as usual. He got out of bed before going to the mess hall for breakfast. After getting a plate of eggs and bacon as well as a cup of coffee, he sat down and began his breakfast. While he ate, Meowth and Buneary sat down next to him with their own breakfast as Meowth spoke;

"So, da Kanto News is on any minute, can ya just tell us, or will it ruin da gruesome and bloody surprise?"

Pikachu lightly smirked as he pointed at the screen and sure enough, the news started. The news talked about the shocking death of Misty Waterflower, as well As Oaks garden being burnt down to the ground late last night. Meowth turned to Pikachu as he spoke;

"Wow….damn dude. Remind me neva ta kill any of ya friends. Ya get fuckin nasty when ya pissed."

Buneary immediately got up and walked away. Pikachu sighed as he watched her exit the mess hall. Meowth was silent for a moment before he spoke;

"What crawled up 'er ass? What, is she on er period already?"

Pikachu sighed before he got up and followed her outside. He saw her in their quarters, sitting on her bed deep in thought. He walked up to her and spoke;

"Alright, out with it. Go ahead and say I'm a terrible creature for killing Misty and burning all those other pokemon to cinders. I know you wanna."

Buneary looked at him with a frown as she spoke;

"You're right. I want to kick and curse….but not at you. I'm pissed that I made the mistake of choosing Dawn over you. I'm pissed that…..I wasn't here to comfort you when you needed it. I'm furious at the fact that because I messed up, you turned into something that a few months ago, you would have attempted to stop. It's my fault you turned out like this. It's my fault Ash is dead. I'm useless."

Pikachu sighed as he sat down next to her and spoke;

"Look. A few months ago, yes I admit that this person I have become is one that I would have attempted to stop. I admit that. But this, me becoming the way I am…Is _NOT _your fault. Ash's death is also not your fault. It is not your fault that things turned out the way they did. Even if you chose differently; if you had picked my side during the betrayal. All that would have done was make them attack you too. Ash still would have died. We were just 2 normal pokemon back then. There was nothing you could have done."

Buneary looked at him before the floodgates broke and she broke down sobbing. Pikachu pulled her into a hug as she spoke;

"I don't deserve your friendship. You should kill me right now. Hell, Arceus knows I deserve it."

Pikachu growled as he looked deep into her eyes as he spoke;

"Stop talking. That is not true and you know it. You don't deserve death. You wanna know why? Because you care. You cared enough to stay in Pallet Town, hoping Ash or I would eventually come back. And that crap about you not deserving my friendship, that's exactly what it is…crap! If anyone, deserves my friendship besides Ash and Charizard…it's you…and Meowth, but Arceus only knows how anyone can get through the day without making an attempt to kill the furry bastard."

Buneary began to giggle. Pikachu smirked as he spoke;

"And also Bun…I forgive you."

Buneary's eyes widened in surprise as Pikachu continued to speak;

"So common, don't feel sad. If you feel too depressed, then who's gonna kick Meowth's ass when he's being a dick?"

Buneary began to laugh as Pikachu smirked

"See, I bet your feelin better already. Now common, let's get some Breakfast? And maybe throw the remainders at Meowth."

She grinned as she got up and followed him, their friendship fully mended and even better than it ever was before.


	8. Chapter 8

_3 WEEKS LATER_

Pikachu said nothing as he, Buneary, Jessie, James and Meowth were lined up in front of Giovanni's desk. Giovanni frowned as he spoke;

"I have noticed something as of late. When you three buffoons are on a Team together, disaster happens."

Pikachu knew immediately he was referring to the original rocket trio, consisting of Meowth and the two humans. The three shrunk back with a cringe as he continued to speak;

"But what I also noticed was that the Meowth is actually becoming more skilled as an agent, and that has nothing to do with you two dolts, but Pikachu and his partner. So effective immediately, I am removing Meowth off of your team and placing him on theirs."

That honestly was true. When Meowth was part of Jessie and James' team, he was practically stupid. He'd rather brag about what he was going to do and actually waist time and allow the victim the opportunity to escape. But when he was with Pikachu and Buneary his fighting actually improved. Granted, he still is imbecilic, but not to the point where it endangers the mission. So Pikachu could see where Giovanni was coming from by making Meowth join their team. Meowth and Buneary could see it as well…it was Jessie and James who objected.

"But Boss, Meowth has ALWAYS been a part of our team. Without him, it wouldn't feel right." James spoke in defense.

Giovanni frowned as he spoke;

"But when he was with you, it would save time and resources to just flat out kill all three of you! When he's with them, I can see that they bring out his full potential."

Jessie crossed her arms as she spoke;

"Can't we have one more try? To work as a Team."

Giovanni pinched the bridge of his nose as he groaned out.

"This is your _last _chance. I want Meowth to still train with them though. But he can still stay on your team."

Jessie and James breathed a sigh of relief. Giovanni signaled that the trio could leave and as they left, he turned his attention to Pikachu and Buneary as he spoke;

"Report on your progress…in English!"

Pikachu looked at Buneary, signifying that Giovanni was addressing her. She sighed before she took a shaky breath and tried her best to speak English.

"It...is….hard to…..form cor…correct….words….sir. But….I….have…suc….suc…successfully….learned…..fir….fire…arms."

Giovanni sighed; Pikachu had honestly made more progress than Buneary did in a shorter amount of time when he first started when it came to speaking English…but not all his agents could be as quick at adapting as Pikachu. But he has seen firsthand Buneary's abilities at weapons. She's learned enough to survive within the field. He spoke;

"Pikachu, I have a mission for you and Buneary. But seeing that she aren't as experienced as you are, she is under your orders in the field."

Pikachu's back stiffened as he corrected his posture as he heard the word mission. That's something Giovanni liked about him. Pikachu was serious when it came to missions. Giovanni returned to his train of thought as he got up from his chair and proceeded to walk down the hallway, beckoning the Pokemon to follow him. They did so, as he led them to the armory. Giovanni opened up one of the drawers, pulling out some smoke bombs and what appeared to be two daggers. He spoke;

"I am giving the two of you more weapons. You'll never know when you'd need them so it's best to have them in case something happens."

They nodded as they each grabbed an equal share of smoke pellets and a dagger each. Then they turned to Giovanni as he spoke;

"Using the New Updated Pokedex that you stole from Professor Oak a few weeks ago, we were able to find out about some stones that would allow for Pokemon to reach new evolutions called Mega Evolution. It would allow Pokemon like Garchomp to reach yet another evolutionary stage."

Pikachu's eyes widened in fascination as Giovanni continued to speak;

"We were able to only find out the basics on Mega Evolution…but there is a document in Pewter City explaining all that was found out about the subject. It would be within the hands of the Pewter City Gym Leader…a man you would all know as Brock Slate."

At the mention of one of the traitors, Pikachu felt rage nearly over take him. He took a deep breath as he calmed down as Giovanni spoke;

"Your mission…is to get those documents. Then kill Slate. If he lives, it could complicate things."

Pikachu nodded as he and Buneary turned around to exit the armory and start the mission.

It was almost 9 pm. Pikachu silently observed his surroundings. When he noted the coast was clear, he and his partner slipped into Pewter Gym silently. Sticking to the shadows, they quietly made their way toward Brock's office. The duo silently slipped into the office, where Pikachu saw the document just sitting on Brock's desk.

Unguarded

Pikachu's eyes narrowed before he made a gesture with his hand, signifying to Buneary to stay hidden within the shadows. He slowly reached his hand out and grabbed the file from the desk. His suspiciously opened the file to see it empty. His eyes narrowed even further when he heard a gun cock and a voice call out to him.

"You honestly don't think I was dumb enough to leave that unguarded right?"

Pikachu sharply turned towards where he heard the voice to see Brock in the doorway, the real document in his left hand while pointing a gun at Pikachu with his right. Brock smirked as he spoke;

"I must say, it's been a while Pikachu…assuming you _are _Ketchum's Pikachu?"

Pikachu's eyes narrowed to slits, confirming Brock's suspicion. Brock chuckled as he spoke;

"I must admit to seeing you in a Team Rocket uniform is a bit puzzling, but it makes sense now that I realize it was _you _who killed Misty? Am I not mistaken?"

Pikachu said nothing, his eyes never leaving Brock. Quickly pulling out his pistols, he had them trained on Brock in an instant. Brock smirked as he spoke;

"I'd drop those if I were you. Unless…you want to see who's faster in pulling the trigger. But keep in mind, since your smaller, the bullets are bigger to you then they are to me, so I'd be pretty sure about that gamble before you make an attempt to do anything."

Pikachu was _not _about to let go of those guns any time soon. But the odds turned slightly better when Buneary let out a shrill whistle, directing Brocks attention away from Pikachu for a slight second…but that was all Pikachu needed.

He quickly pulled the triggers, firing two bullets. One into Brock's arm holding the gun, forcing him to drop it! And the final bullet went into Brock's stomach, making him fall to the ground. Pikachu sheathed one of his weapons as he quickly moved forward, kicking the gun out of Brock's reach. He pointed the other gun at Brock's head as he spoke;

"Buneary grab the document."

Buneary stepped out of the shadows and grabbed the file, making Brock take a look at her, which made him chuckle darkly as he spoke;

"Well _Dawn's Buneary._ Heh didn't think I'd see you here. Where's your trainer?"

Pikachu then replied;

"Oh don't worry. I'll be visiting her soon after I'm done with May and Max. I'm saving the best for last!"

Brock chuckled as he spoke;

"Let me guess, _Ash _set you both up to this."

Pikachu displayed no emotion as he spoke;

"Obviously you're not in enough pain. You unfortunately can still talk."

With that being said, Pikachu fired one shot into Brock's crotch. Making the man let out a scream of pain. Pikachu chuckled darkly as he spoke;

"I think it's fitting. You were a womanizer, so having it blown off must _really _suck for you. So I might as well put you out of _my _misery."

Pikachu walked forward and took out his dagger and slit Brock's throat, killing him instantly. Pikachu then unclipped Brock's belt, removing his poke ball's and destroying them with the Pokemon still inside. Pikachu then spoke in a cold and merciless tone,

"We're done here. Let's go."

Buneary looked at him and nodded as they turned around and moved their way back to the base. On their way there, Buneary spoke;

_"You said earlier, that you were going after May, Max and Dawn…but what about Gary Oak? He was one of the traitors as well."_

No emotion was on Pikachu's face, like normally when Ash or the Betrayal was brought up, although he spoke;

"I already killed Gary. When I set fire to the ranch, Professor Oak was asleep at home, but Gary was inside training one of his Pokemon. I found out he was inside the morning after, when the event was displayed on the news. I got him by pure accident, but I was going to circle around and get him anyway, so I just shaved time off of my original plan."

Buneary was silent before she spoke;

_"Why are you saving Dawn for last?"_

Pikachu scowled at her, getting the impression that she was going to suggest to him to let Dawn live. He spoke;

"If you're implying that you want me to let her live, then be prepared to be disappointed. I plan to make her death the most violent and painful. That's exactly what I meant when I said I was saving the best for last."

Buneary's eyes widened, she didn't expect Pikachu to react so violently when talking about Dawn. She spoke;

_"I wasn't suggesting that. I'm just curious on why."_

Pikachu said nothing, obviously not wanting to talk about the subject any further. Buneary took his silence as he wasn't going to respond anymore. So she stopped asking.


	9. Chapter 9

**Ok. I totally just realized that I messed up and replaced CH 7 with CH 8, having the exact same chapter in a row. The error has indeed been fixed, and the correct CH 7 has indeed been uploaded, so everything is well and over with. In fact, without a review by "Patient 0 Zero", I wouldn't' have even noticed, so thanks man. **

Buneary sighed as they reentered Rocket HQ, and Pikachu took off towards his quarters after delivering the files to Giovanni's office. Buneary sighed as she turned and exited the office and walked towards the food court. She silentlu sat down. It wasn't long before Meowth sat down next to her and spoke;

"I believe dat I can safely assume that something happened on da mission? Pikachu aint here, so I take it he's pissed at ya."

Buneary sighed as she spoke;

"_Yeah, I upset him. On our way back from the mission, I asked him why he said Dawn's death was being saved for last, and he got upset about the subject. I don't know why he got so angry about it."_

Meowth winced the moment Dawn's name was mentioned. Once he heard all of what Buneary said, he groaned as he spoke;

"Do ya seriously not see it? Are you either that dumb or ignorant?"

Buneary sent him a frown and Meowth face palmed as he spoke;

"Oh dear lord ya actually don't know what ya did. Alright, let me explain. I want ya ta think back ta dat day a few months ago, when Ash died."

Buneary frowned, but Meowth continued to speak.

"Think back to dat day, dat was the exact date dat Pikachu lost _every single _one of his friends. All of them, _you included, _betrayed him an da twerp Ash. Da Charizard was da only exception."

Buneary blinked in confusion as she spoke;

"_But Pikachu forgave me. Yes I still feel bad, but he said he forgave me."_

Meowth smiled sadly as he spoke;

"Dat may be true, but ya still _betrayed _him didn't ya? Ya chose Dawn ova him."

Buneary's eyes widened in realization as Meowth finished where he was going with this.

"Now he may have forgave ya, but think about it. You, da one friend that Pikachu _always _believed would have his back, betrayed him at his most vulnerable."

Tears came to Buneary's eyes as she realized Meowth was right. Her betrayal might have been for different reasons, but hers probably _did _hurt Pikachu the most. Meowth sighed as he spoke;

"Now as for da reason he hates Dawn da most, think about it. Who's side did ya take during da event?"

Buneary pulled her knees up to her chest as she whimpered out;

"_Dawn's. I took Dawn's side."_

Meowth smiled sadly as he spoke again;

"Exactly. Dat's why. Her death will be the most painful, because in a way, Dawn's betrayal hurt Pikachu da most. Because it was due to Dawn's betrayal, dat you turned on him. Now you askin why Dawn was gonna die the most painful, probably made Pikachu think ya were gonna try an talk him out of it."

Buneary nodded, she understands now why Pikachu acted so angry on the way back. She got up and spoke;

"_I'm gonna go an talk to him."  
_  
Buneary turned around and made her way back to her and Pikachu's quarters, when she arrived, she was surprised to find the mouse gone. She frowned, there was only one other place that Pikachu could be.

Pikachu rolled out of the way of the incoming onslaught. He hid behind a boulder and fired at the turrets shooting at him. He took a deep breath and was about to fire some more rounds when the training room made a whirring sound.

_SIMULATION TERMINATED_

Pikachu frowned. He exited the training room and saw Buneary by the terminal. He quickly figured it was her who shut off the simulation and so he spoke;

"What do you want?"

Buneary frowned as she spoke;

"_I wanted to talk to you. You got the wrong idea when I asked that question on the way back from the mission. I can honestly say that I don't care about what happens to Dawn or her other Pokemon anymore. I was simply curious on what you meant. I didn't mean for it to come off like it had."_

Pikachu nodded as he replied;

"I figured as much. I simply needed time to myself. When I tend to kill one of the traitors….I need time to cool off from the event. It still…angers me, on why they did it."

Buneary nodded as she spoke;

"_And I also think I understand on why Dawn's death is the most important to you."_

She then told him what she had concluded during her talk with Meowth and Pikachu frowned as he spoke;

"I forgave you. And I meant it. You honestly believed that you were doing the right thing, so I can understand and respect where you came from."

Buneary smiled sadly as she spoke;

"_That may be true, but I will always feel guilty over what had happened that day."_

Pikachu smiled at her as he spoke;

"Don't worry about it. It's just a tender subject for me. Now come on. Let's grab something to eat. That mission made me hungry."

Buneary nodded as she and Pikachu made their way back to the food court.


	10. Chapter 10

_NEARLY ONE MONTH LATER  
_

Giovanni smirked as he watched Pikachu and Buneary train. The duo was the perfect team. Covering each other, used team tactics to overwhelm an opponent, and even using explosions and decoys to distract the enemy so they could initiate a surprise attack. Ever since he inherited Team Rocket from his mother, Giovanni always hoped that maybe one day, he'd be fortunate enough to have at least _ONE_ loyal agent who could take basically anything thrown at them. Who wouldn't waist time with a stupid motto, and focus purely on the mission. Being stuck with idiots like Jessie, James and Meowth, who had wasted unlimited time and resources to catch an insignificant little Pikachu, had unfortunately dashed those hopes, making him believe that basically any agent in his organization would be an imbecile. But imagine his surprise when that exact Pikachu that those three idiots have been trying to capture for nearly 4 years turns up on his doorstep requesting to be an agent. And his surprise increased when that said Pikachu, evolved into the most skilled agent he has ever seen. And seeing the potential that this Pikachu has makes him feel like he accomplished his goal to actually have a perfect agent. One who is loyal and _actually good at his job! _ He honestly thought that this was a onetime wonder, and that he would most likely not get an agent of that caliber for a long while after…so imagine his luck when simply three months later, another agent presented herself. A Buneary, who although is _nowhere _near as skilled as the Pikachu…still far surpasses any bloody human agent in the organization! And for the duo to be in _perfect sync _when in the field…was just unimaginable. But unfortunately…Pikachu was nearly perfect as an agent…and from what he has heard from his spy in Hoenn, that perfectness has alerted the other corporations of Pikachu's existence as an agent.

He watched as Pikachu quickly got down into a crouching position, as Buneary sprinted up his back and leapt off his shoulders before doing a midair summersault and began firing rounds at the turrets firing at them. The pure grace that the duo exhibited…made Giovani proud to witness such skill. As soon as Buneary landed on the ground in a crouched position, all the turrets were practically painted with bullet holes. The simulator buzzed before the simulation ended and both Pokemon agents sheathed their weapons and walked out of the training simulator.

When the duo noticed that Giovanni had yet again witnessed their training, both agents stood firm with their hands at their sides, waiting for their next order or mission. Giovanni spoke;

"I am yet again impressed with your progress. Both of you never cease to amaze me with your skills. To think that both of you were once normal Pokemon, and in a span of only a few months, evolved into what you both are today. You both should feel proud of your accomplishment."

Both agents nodded before Pikachu spoke;

"Do you have a mission for us sir?"

Giovanni's face remained neutral as he spoke;

"I have received a message from a spy I have in the Hoenn Region. He has given us information regarding a problem that he has uncovered. It seems that the Teams Magma, Aqua and Galactic have all combined forces and formed into a new organization called Team Plasma."

Pikachu frowned as he spoke;

"Team Plasma huh, what's there main goal?"

Giovanni's eyes narrowed as he spoke;

"Their goal is the elimination of Team Rocket. They joined forces because they have seen what a threat we can possess. What alerted them of us would be when I first took you in as an agent. When they saw exactly how skilled you have become, they grew worried and combined forces. I'm not sure if they know you're a Pokemon, but they do know of an agent in Team Rocket with skills sufficient enough to appear as a threat to them."

Pikachu's eyes narrowed as he spoke;

"What is our course of action sir?"

Giovanni growled as he spoke;

"I'm sending you, Buneary and Meowth out to Hoenn. We first found out about Team Plasma there! I want you three to investigate the region, and whatever you three find on Team Plasma, I want you to report back to me."

Pikachu and Buneary blinked. Buneary spoke in English;

"Meowth? Isn't he still with Jessie and James?"

At the mention of the other two humans, Giovanni sighed as he spoke;

"I'm placing him as your 3rd Teammate. I gave them one last chance to prove themselves able to work together and they only proved that they're bigger idiots then I thought. At least with you, Meowth has the capability to become a worthwhile agent."

Pikachu nodded as he spoke;

"When do we leave?"

Giovanni smirked as he spoke;

"Tomorrow! Pack your things. Be ready to wake up and move out before sunrise."

Pikachu and Buneary nodded before they turned around and walked out.


	11. Chapter 11

**Hello all of you. I hope you had a Happy New Year. Anyway, I am trying to take a crack at diverging more into Team Plasma. And I know that it shares the exact same name as the organization that inhabits Unova, but the only similarities would be the name and a few other things I am not at liberty to reveal yet, due to Spoilers and all. Anyway, sorry for the delay and here you all go.**

Pikachu said nothing as he was in the helicopter on his way towards Hoenn region. He sat patiently, next to Buneary and Meowth as he quietly thought over his orders. He was to find this _'Undercover Agent'_, and get a briefing on Team Plasma. Giovanni also gave him permission to…pay May and Max a _visit. _When the helicopter was near Petalburg City, it landed and Pikachu and his teammates exited the copter and began their trek to Petalburg. Once they arrived, they used the shadows to silently creep towards the rendezvous point to meet with the undercover Rocket agent. It appeared to be an abandoned warehouse. Pikachu's eyes narrowed as he nodded towards his teammates as the trio entered the ware house.

There was slim to no lighting…and since Pikachu was a Pokemon, he could thankfully see just fine. He spoke out loud.

"Hello? Is anybody here?"

As soon as the trio heard footsteps, Buneary and Pikachu unsheathed their pistols. Meowth…unsheathed his claws, as there was no way in _hell_ that Giovanni would trust the idiot with a weapon after his track record. Pikachu looked towards the sound and blinked when he saw Domino. Buneary, who was equally confused, spoke;

"Wait…you're the _undercover _agent? How the hell did you even get here? I could have sworn you were back at the base!"

Domino smirked as she spoke;

"Never…underestimate the _Black Tulip._ I can be anywhere at the blink of an eye. So mini mouse…you wanted info on our latest threat called Team Plasma?"

Buneary and Meowth began to snicker at Domino's nickname for Pikachu as the electric type scowled as he spoke;

"You two, shut it. As for you Domino, yeah I would like to learn about Team Plasma, as all I know is that they were formed so they could take me on."

Domino smirked as she spoke;

"From what I was able to find out, Team Plasma is an organization dedicated for the sole purpose of eliminating Team Rocket, _you _in particular. Their main plan is to find out as much as they can about you, then try to deal with you accordingly. Their main base of operations would be located in Sinnoh."

Meowth was silent for a moment before he spoke;

"So if da base is in Sinnoh…den I'm curious as ta why are we in Hoenn? What da heck is da point of us bein here?"

Domino smirked as she spoke;

"Don't you know about how curiosity killed the cat?"

Buneary smirked at Meowth as he frowned but bit his tongue to hold back a cruel reply. Pikachu nodded, signifying Domino to continue;

"While yes, their base is indeed in Sinnoh, but if you _really _want to stick it to them, there is a deal going on Tonight in a club in North Petalburg. The buyer of the deal is actually Archie, the former leader of Team Aqua."

Pikachu's eyes narrow as he spoke;

"I remember Archie. He wanted to use the legendary Pokemon Kyogre to raise the water level, to create better habitats for water Pokemon. Only problem was that he was going to kill millions of innocent people to achieve that goal, so obviously we were at odds. And yes Domino, before you get the chance to call me a hypocrite, the people Team Rocket sent me to assassinate…weren't exactly _innocent_ now were they?"

Domino smirked at how defensive he got when she didn't even say anything. But she understands, as Misty and Brock were indeed _far _from innocent, as they had a hand in murdering Ash Ketchum. Anyway, Domino continued where she left off;

"Archie and some of his goons are buying machinery that will help further Team Plasma's goal to eliminate you. Also if you can, maybe you could…_talk _to Archie, and try to get him to divulge more about Team Plasma. I take it that you're the kind of agent who likes to know _exactly _what he's stepping into. Am I correct _mini mouse?_"

Yet again, Meowth and Buneary tried to contain their laughter as Pikachu grew a scowl on his face as he spoke;

"Thanks for the info Domino…and if you _ever _call me mini mouse again… I will make you true to your name and knock you down and make sure you don't _ever _get back up…understand?"

Domino smirked as she rolled her eyes, obviously not afraid of the Pokemon like most others. Pikachu frowned before he turned to exit, his two companions following him.

He had his next mission. Unfortunately, May and Max would have to wait until he had a _chat _with Archie. Then…they would have his _undivided _attention.


	12. Chapter 12

Pikachu's eyes narrowed as he looked through the skylight down into the club where Archie was doing the deal. It seemed easy enough; simply drop down, take out the pathetic Aqua grunts, threaten Archie until he talks and then finally leave, but Pikachu was suspicious.

What the heck was so important that Archie had to come to this club to strike a deal for?

That question alone made Pikachu extra cautious. He decided that before he was going to drop in, he was going to watch part of the deal to answer his question. Meowth and Buneary beside him, he quietly;

"Neither of you move in yet, I want to see what's so important to Team Plasma that they had to do such a rendezvous in a club such as this."

They nodded before all 3 Pokemon silently observed from above.

"So this is the part that we requested?"

Archie grinned as he saw the high tech machinery within the briefcase. His supplier nodded as he spoke;

"It sure is. This is one device that was a total pain in the ass to come by, but as you can see it's genuine. Like you requested, when plugged in with other necessary components, it should bring out the true strength of Pokemon while…making them more loyal to your cause."

Up above, Pikachu's eyes narrowed. Mind Controlled Pokemon, great, that's a problem he'd need to take care of before it begins. With that thought in mind he nodded towards his teammates and they jumped and broke through the skylight, the glass practically floating around them as they descended and landed on the table, smashing it and in the process, scaring the ever living hell out of Archie and the supplier. While Meowth extracted his claws, glaring dangerously at Archie, Pikachu and Buneary leapt in the air, pulling out their pistols and in a rapid firing succession killed all the grunts, leaving only Archie and the supplier. Pikachu landed on the destroyed table as he spoke;

"Try to run and I'll put a bullet in your thigh Archie."

Archie growled at the mouse before he blinked as he spoke;

"Wait a minute, I remember you! You're that rat that Groudon had possessed! Back a few years ago."

Buneary and Meowth looked at Pikachu questioningly as he sheathed one of his weapons and grabbed the leader of Team Aqua by his collar as he spoke;

"Glad to know you remember me! Teaming up with Team Magma isn't really your thing Archie, why the sudden change of heart?"

Archie smirked as he spoke;

"So you're the Rocket Agent that everyone's so scared of. Heh didn't think it'd be you. And as for your question, the answer is simple, desperate times call for desperate measures."

Pikachu growled and was about to speak when more grunts flooded the club. Pikachu nodded towards his teammates who leapt into action, killing Aqua grunts right and left. By the time they had disposed of the grunts, Pikachu turned to see Archie gone. His eyes narrowed before he nodded towards his teammates. They nodded before the trio exited the club. It was then that Pikachu glanced at his two teammates before he pointed in different directions, Buneary taking off in one direction, while Meowth went the other. Pikachu continued straight and then the trio split up to find Archie.

Pikachu growled; it wasn't like Archie to pull the cowards way out. What could that pathetic human be playing at? He took a few more steps before he heard something drop behind him.

Pikachu sharply turned around to see 4 humans descend down behind him, wearing black clothes and the Team Plasma Logo on the left side of their chests. One was a woman, while the other 3 were males.

Pikachu's eyes narrowed as he got into a defensive stance. The woman smirked before she spoke;

"Allow us to introduce ourselves. My name is Aldith, and my associates are Barret, Wiess and Shwartz. I take it you are the one who broke through the skylight and interrupted our…business deal?"

Pikachu's eyes narrowed even further as he nodded, making the female grunt smirk as Aldith spoke again;

"I'm disappointed. Who would have thought that something of such importance was interrupted by a _mere _rat! BOY'S, TAKE HIM!"

All 4 grunts then rushed him; Pikachu glared before he swiftly pulled out his pistols and began firing at the humans. Aldith pulled out two duel swords and deflected the bullets before leaping into the air and bringing her swords down to stab Pikachu, he jumped backwards, avoiding being impaled as he flipped over her, firing at her in a rapid succession. Yet again, she brought her swords to her defense and yet again blocked the bullets. 

Pikachu rolled onto the ground and jumped into the air, doing a midair flip while firing at Wiess, who was trying to rush him from behind. Then the mouse then rolled back onto the ground before springing into a slide as he slid under Shwartz as he tried to smack the mouse with an electric staff of some sorts.

Pikachu fired more shots at him, which were promptly blocked with his staff as Pikachu inwardly cursed whatever the hell their weapons were made of. It was then that Shwartz swiped at him with the staff, Pikachu, quickly went into a roll and went under the swipe; he then jumped up and smacked Shwartz in the face with his tail, knocking the grunt to the ground. He heard sprinting, and quickly turned to see Aldith diving at him, so he quickly jumped as she flew below him. He then fired a single shot at her, which she YET AGAIN BLOCKED.

What the hell were those weapons made of? And where could he get some?

He didn't have time to lament on the thought as Shwartz went in for another swipe. Pikachu jumped up high into the air before landing on the grunt's head. He then jumped off, but not before doing a quick kick to the back of the grunts head.

He did a midair summersault, before he landed on the ground and began dodging both Aldith and Shwartz's swipes with their respective weapons. Pikachu growled before he yet again jumped high into the air, and grabbing onto the Fire Escape of a nearby building before he scowled as he spoke annoyed;

"Any of you idiots even know who I am?"

He then began firing at the 2 grunts who were trying to attack him earlier, both of them kept at bay so they could block the bullets. Shwartz was able to call out;

"You're our Target! Not to mention the Rocket Agent!"

Barret sprinted up and aimed a _PLASMA GRENADE LAUNCHER _at him! Pikachu's eyes widened in alarm before a single thought entered his mind.

'_Just who the FUCK ARE THESE GUYS?!"_

Pikachu jumped from the fire escape before the Plasma Grenade hit it, causing a huge explosion, throwing Pikachu to the ground and knocking the pistols out of his hands. As he went rolling into the ground, Wiess grabbed him by the tail before swinging him in a circle and throwing him into a wall.

Pikachu fell to the ground on his hands and knees as the 4 humans approached him. Pikachu shook his head of the dizziness before he spoke;

"So let me get this straight, you four have all this power, and all you do with it is kill for money?"

Wiess chucked cruelly as he grabbed Pikachu by his head as he spoke;

"From what I heard, we got that in common."

Pikachu's mind suddenly flashed back to Ash and his death. With those memories reminding him of why he does what he does, his eyes darkened dangerously before he spoke;

"You heard wrong."

Pikachu then quickly grabbed smoke pellets out of one of the pouches on his belt before throwing a handful of them in Wiess' face, making him cry out and drop the mouse. Pikachu rolled away and got back into a battle stance. Unfortunately, he wasn't fast enough to dodge as Shwartz swiped at him with the electric staff, managing to singe the fur off his chest.

Pikachu let out a grunt of pain before he quickly pulled out the dagger and blocked Aldith's swipe with one of her swords. He then quickly sent a kick at her chest before turning his attention to Shwartz, who was yet again charging at him with that _blasted _staff. Pikachu tried to block with the dagger, but it was knocked clean out of his hand. Pikachu primed Iron Tail and went to smack Shwartz, but the man dodged and kicked Pikachu in the stomach, making him roll back a few feet.

As Pikachu tried to gather his bearings, the 4 Plasma grunts surrounded him, as Shwartz smirked and spoke;

"What's wrong _rat_? I thought you'd put up more of a fight."

Pikachu smirked as he spoke;

"Oh the fight hasn't started yet…I'm simply stalling."

Shwartz rolled his eyes before raising his staff into the air, when 2 gunshots fired, piercing his left arm, making him drop the staff. A third bullet fired, hitting him square between the eyes making him drop dead.

The other 3 grunt's widened their eyes in horror before Buneary and Meowth landed on the ground in a crouching position. The barrel to one of Buneary's guns was smoking, signaling where the shots came from.

Weiss narrowed his eyes before he sprinted forward and threw a punch at Buneary, only for her to dodge and send a swift kick to his stomach, winding him. She then sent another kick to his face, making him stumble and fall backwards. Meowth grinned as he spoke;

"Wow, you look like you got the crap beaten out of you pal."

Pikachu growled before he spoke;

"Shut up and fight."

It was then that the Rocket trio took on a Plasma grunt each. Meowth took on Weiss, Buneary took Barret, and Pikachu took Aldith.

Meowth sent a series of kicks as Weiss' face, as the man blocked every one. Weiss smirked as he spoke;

"What are you gonna do now, Kitty Kat?"

Meowth smirked before he sent a swift kick at Weiss' crotch, making the human drop to the ground, holding his wounded parts as Meowth grinned viciously as he spoke;

"Fucking hurts don't it?"

He then grabbed Weiss by the head and snapped his neck, ending him.

Meanwhile Pikachu was swiftly dodging Aldith's swipes before he quickly kicked her in the stomach. Aldith quickly got up and took a blind swipe, catching Pikachu in the arm, giving him a gash. He let out a cry of pain as he clutched his bleeding shoulder, with Aldith smirking victoriously before she lunged.

Buneary was firing shots as Barret left and right, trying to clip him once to slow him down. She quickly sprinted up and sent a kick at his face making him fly backwards and land on his stomach, with him accidentally pulling the trigger to the Plasma Grenade Launcher, making it fire and hit a car. The car exploded before it practically flew through the air. Buneary used bounce to shoot herself upwards as she climbed into the blown open passenger side of the now flaming vehicle. She grabbed the steering wheel to pull herself upwards and quickly jumped out of the driver's window. She became airborne as the car hit the ground behind her; she then grabbed her pistols and rapidly began firing at Barret. Most of them missed, although one of the bullets was able to pierce his stomach, making him crumple to the ground. As she began to descend, she quickly extended her legs and used bounce one last time as she landed on Barret's chest, crushing his ribs and making them puncture his lungs. She smirked as she realized that the grunt wasn't going to get back up.

Pikachu sprinted towards a nearby wall before he jumped up and did a wall kick, propelling himself towards Aldith as he tried to kick her in the face, she quickly dodged and tried to lunge at him, although He swiftly dodged and used his tail to hit her in between the shoulder blades, making her drop her swords. That was all he needed before he used his tail again to knock her feet out from under her. He then swiftly grabbed one of her swords and kicked the other away as he spoke.

"Unfortunately, Archie was able to flee from us before we could question him about Team Plasma. But lucky us, as you just happened to fall into our hands."

He smirked evilly as he placed the tip of the sword against Aldith's throat. He spoke again;

"Now I might kill you, as we did your friends, or…we can let you go. But that would all depend on wither or not you cooperate."

Fear quaked through Aldith's mind as she saw the smirk on the mouse's face. That fear intensified when she saw Buneary and Meowth giving her the same evil smirks.

_Meanwhile in Sinnoh_

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN IT WAS A PIKACHU?!"

Ghetsis was furious. He was originally going to start Team Plasma to take over the newly found Unova region, but ever since Teams' Magma, Aqua and Galactic began to freak out over a new Team Rocket agent who apparently can assassinate Gym Leaders in his sleep, he decided to incorporate the 3 Team's into his own, building onto his empire to deal with the threat.

But he was absolutely livid when he finds out that this frightening Team Rocket agent was simply a fucking Pikachu with anger issues. He looked at his monitor to see Archie relaying the details over what he found out. The ex Team Aqua leader spoke;

"It's exactly it. The rocket agent is a Pikachu. It used to belong to a Trainer named…Art Ketchup I think?"

Ghetsis was about to rage over the fact that this idiot couldn't even remember correct details when the door to his office was kicked open and a voice cut him off.

"His name was Ash Ketchum. And this _rat _you are referring to ISN'T to be underestimated, considering it defeated a Regice and tied with a Latios in battle."

Ghetsis growled as he turned to the newcomer, who appeared to be a girl. What was striking about her the most was her…_blue _hair and white hat.

The girl spoke;

"My name is Dawn Berlitz…and I believe that I can offer you as much information on this Pikachu that you could ever possibly need."

**OK so what do you all think of that? Dawn is assisting Team Plasma on killing Pikachu! Oh such a twist!**


End file.
